Elphorium School for Wizards and Vampires
by pottersgirl667
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A GIRL NAMED MIA WHO IS HALF VAMPIRE HALF WIZARD. SHE GOES TO A NEW SCHOOL ESPECIALLY MADE FOR WIZARDS AND VAMPIRES.SHE DEALS WITH THE CONTROVERSY WITH BEING WHAT SHE IS AND MAKING,AND FINDING THE OTHER OF HER KIND.THIS HAS BEEN UPDATE


Elphorium School for Wizards and Vampires

Book one: Of Both Worlds

Ashley Cuen

Chapter 1

I looked at my list for all the supplies I needed for my incoming year at Elphorium School for Wizards and Vampires. Since I was half wizard half vampire I had to get twice the many supplies. I had Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Vampires 101,History of Wizards 101,Economics(mums choice), Biology (dads choice).

I was so shocked to find the letter two days previous in the mail slot:

Dear Ms. Cromwell,

We are pleased to invite you to Elphorium Schools for Wizards and Vampires.

The list and the fallowing courses you will be taking is attached to this letter,

Once again we are pleased to have you!

Sincerely,

The Board of Elphorium Education

Headmaster: Professor Ridgeback

Wizard House President: Professor Reline

Vampire House President: Professor Brime

And this was the list of all the supplies:

You will need:

Potions 101 book and kit (complete with cauldron and ingredients)

A history of Vampires first edition by: Adrian Renaldo

A History of Wizards first edition by: Piper Roswell

Biology 101(first edition) by: Kristi Greglis (you will need dissecting tools)

Control and Techniques first edition by: Brian Kamp

Spells and Charms first edition by: William Young (you will need a wand)

Thank you for joining Elphorium School for Wizards and Vampires

I was reading the list over again. I have never been around any other vampires or wizards like me. The funny thing was I was already a freshman in high school and they were just recruiting me now? Maybe it was a thing where thy start training us when we are fifteen don't know how I was going to break to my friends Jill and Sarah. But as they say there's no better time then the present.

"Hey Jill, it's me Mia" I said unsteadily.

"Oh hey Mia, do you wanna catch a slice of pizza at Papa Johns?"

"I can't, I have to pack" I said biting down on my tongue waiting for her response.

"What do you mean you have to pack?" Jill said confused.

I took a deep breath and said "I'm moving, and changing schools".

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT??!!!"She screamed loudly.

"Sorry but my parents found a boarding school where they want me to go" I said no really lying; I mean it is a boarding school, just for vampires and wizards.

"Where is the school at?" Jill asked calming down now.

"It's in… um England?" I said in a very quiet afraid voice.

"ENGLAND? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT'S ALL ACROSS THE WORLD!" she shouted again.

"I know, but we'll still be able to write letters and e-mail" I said reassuring her.

"Yeah but…but ...but…" she started to cry.

Which made start to cry, basically the conversation ended in both of us crying and three way calling Sarah so she could find out the news and she to stared crying. I mean what you could expect we're girls.

But that was the main thought I was thinking when I was on the plane to England.

Here I come Elphorium School for Wizards and Vampires…

Chapter 2

I hopped off the plane looking around me at the view of my new home, England.

I searched for someone to tell me where to go. Then I saw a sign with my name on it. The man was tall and had a brunette beard. He looked like he didn't fit in with the crowed that was in the air port.

"Um, are you here for me?" I asked the man.

"That depends, are you Ms. Cromwell?"He said with one eyebrow up.

"That depends who you are" I said also with one eyebrow up.

"Well I'm Professor Ridgeback, and you are …?"He said

"I'm Mia Cromwell, Professor Ridgeback "I said with confidence, I mean this was my new principal.

So after our interesting introductions we went to his…car. Believe it or not he actually had a car. Even though I bet you he was a wizard. We seemed to take a long drive up to the mountains. I thought it was strange that we took a car and not brooms or a magic train. But I'm sure he would explain it to me sometime. And I was right because once it had started to get dark he finally spoke for he first time since inside the car.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I myself have picked you up and not one of my associates or teachers. Well it just so happens you are one of two only students at our school who happen to be half wizard, half vampire. There are many bad wizards and vampires who would love to capture you because you have both abilities to cast spells and bite and kill people with your venom. So it's our job to keep you safe and make sure you learn how to use your powers with control" Ridgeback said.

I thought about what he said, I was one of two half wizards' half vampires in the school. But I wondered who the other one was and if we would become friends since I desperately needed one right now. But my thoughts cleared since I finally saw the gates to my new home and school.

The castle was beautiful; it had three looking out towers and a big mote and draw bridge. I just couldn't wait to see the inside and meet my new friends.

Professor ridgeback got out of the car quickly and told me to fallow him. We soon reached the m mote were he did a complicated spell to open up the draw bridge.

"Welcome to your new home Ms. Cromwell" he said opening the grand doors.

The doors opened to what seemed to be a cafeteria of some sort, there was tables of food to choose from and longer Tables with white table cloths. And then there were people standing in line to get there food.

I turned to ask Mr. Ridgeback why I was supposed to sit but when I turned he wasn't there. I decided to suck up the courage and go in line to eat.

There was a girl in front of me with red hair and a red uniform, and she was talking to this guy with brownish reddish hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I wondered what his name was, and soon found out when the girl went, "oh Bradford!"

Bradford eh, what a nice sounding name, it sounded important and popular; maybe he is the other half wizard half vampire. All these people seemed to know each other and here I am the new girl. I finally got up to the food and piled my plate up with mash potatoes, chicken and pasta. At least this food was better than back home, ugh! But then my hopes came down when we reached the cashier and they asked us for our identification card.

"Um, I don't have a card yet, I'm kinda new" I said when I got there.

"What's your name?" asked Bradford.

"Mia, Mia Cromwell" I said with a shaky voice.

"Nice to meet you Mia, I'm Bradford, Bradford Graham" he said smiling a most dazzling smile.

"Bradford hurry up or we will lose our table" said the girl with the red hair giving me a nasty look.

"Hold on Natalie, I'm meeting the new girl" he said hushing up Natalie.

"Don't worry about the money; I'll pay for your first dinner here at Elphorium" he said scanning his I.D. card for the second time.

"Thanks a lot, I really appreciate this" I said smiling what I hoped was my most dazzling. He then asked me to sit with him at his table, which Natalie didn't look so happy. But she quickly retorted when a cute boy also in a blue uniform sat next to her.

"So I've seen Bradford has already captured you" said the cute boy.

"Shut up Bryon" Bradford said turning toward his food.

"Well if you can't already tell I'm Bryon and you are?" Bryon asked.

"She is Mia Cromwell from..?"Bradford said looking at me questioning.

"I'm actually I am from Seattle" I aid picking at my mash potatoes.

"Ah, a united states girl. So are you a freshman sophomore?"Bryon asked.

"I'm a freshman, what about you guys?" I asked getting more confident.

"Were all sophomores, Natalie and I are taking History of Vampires, well cause we are, Bradford over there is just full wizard" Bryon chuckled.

"What about you Mia, what classes are you taking?" Bradford asked looking genuinely interested.

"I am actually taking both History of Wizards and History of Vampires, I'm half and half" I said waiting for there reaction to this little tidbit of news.

"Really, I've never heard of half vampire and half wizard. Who are your parents?" Bradford asked excitedly.

"Robert and Gisele Cromwell" I asked afraid I wasn't supposed to let out that I was what I was.

"Holy cow! Your parents are legends; they're like the most powerful vampire and wizard alive!" yelled Bryon so loudly that half of the cafeteria looked at us funny.

"Really? I didn't know that, my sister Vanessa is only ten, but I suspect she might be half wizard half vampire like me too" I said surprised.

"Actually she could be full vampire or full wizard, it just so happened that you ended up being both" Bryon said chewing his chicken while speaking. That wasn't a pretty view.

"Hmm, never thought of it that way" I said scooping up some mash potatoes.

The bell rang and we all stood up to give our plates to the lunch ladies. Once we were out of the dining hall I had to go back to Professor Ridgeback's office to discuss my sleeping arrangements.

Chapter 3

**I** got to a giant door with a big name plate stating that this is the headmaster's office and chambers.

I knock softly, "You may enter" he says.

I walk in and my first thought is 'can I have this room'? The room was filled with small trinkets and pictures of what I presume are of old headmasters. You could tell which the vampires were; they had the dark circles around their eyes.

"Hello professor, I was just wondering where I was supposed go or where am I supposed to sleep" I said quickly.

"Well Ms. Cromwell, first we decide what house you must be put in. In you're case it is very difficult" he said getting up from his desk.

I nod my head to show him I understand. He picks up a small contraption that looks like something you might see on Men in Black. "This is not going to like erase my memory, right?" I ask my eyes on the object.

He chuckles softly and promises me it won't, but it will sort me into what house I should be put in. the object makes a weird ringing noise you'd expect to hear from a bell.

"Ahh, it seems as though my Sorter has no idea what house to put you in. Well then Ms. Cromwell you are to get your own room on the third floor tower. The tower is normally used as a guest room for important visitors, not that you aren't important Ms. Cromwell" he says putting down the Sorter.

"I shall show you to your room" he says then takes his wand out of his robes and says a simple charm "Mago!" and my bags go flying in the air and of to the third floor. I finally realize how similar my world now is so similar to the Harry Potter books. I never thought that these things really existed. I wonder if Hogwarts really existed at all.

"Professor, does Hogwarts really exist?"I asked him as we climbed up the stairs.

"Oh Mia, don't be silly, those things don't exist" he laughs.

**W**e get to the tower and my bags are already awaiting me. The room was marvelous; it had what looked like golden curtains and a bedspread. All the furniture looked like it was all antique and really lavish that I didn't want to touch anything.

"You'll see that everything in this room has been here since the 1940's and that they are treasures to this school. Please make sure that the items don't get destroyed. A servant will appear every morning to dust and make your bed, and you're classes begin at nine a.m. sharp. Breakfast is served from eight to nine. I'm sure you have your schedule and supplies, no?" he said while I was still in awe.

"Yeah I do "I said staring at him straight in the eye.

"Good, well welcome to Elphorium Ms. Cromwell, I hope you enjoy it here" he said and with that he shut the door.

I breathed out loudly, not knowing that I had held my breath. I started unpacking my suitcases and packages of supplies. It is very quiet here I told myself. Would I get used to it? I stared out my window; oh I could with this view.

When I finished unpacking I put on my duck covered pajamas and snuggled into the soft sheets of my new bed and drifted to sleep.

**I **awoke early because I was so eager to see Bradford. I put on my uniform, which was a combination of blue and red, half vampire (red) half wizard (blue). I go down stairs trying to remember where the turns are to the dining hall. When I finally make it I see Bradford, Natalie and Bryon sitting at the table we sat at last night. Natalie and Bryon have dark circles around their eyes while Bradford looks all smiles.

"Hey guys!" I say smiling. Bryon and Natalie look at me like how the heck could she be this awake in the morning? While Bradford comments on my outfit.

"Wow they actually made an outfit for you. So did you find out which house you are in?" he asked turning back to his oatmeal.

"No, they put me in a room on the third floor tower" I said taking a seat. Natalie looked up and gave me a dirty look.

"Wow the guest room, that's usually used for famous wizards and vampires" Bryon finally said taking a sip of his coffee. As I took my seat I saw a dark haired boy staring at me with the utmost intent.

"Hey Bradford, who is that kid sitting by himself?" I asked staring at the boy.

"That's Kane, he's in the vampire house" said Bryon looking up.

"Why does he sit by himself?" I asked.

"Because people say that his parents were the most dangerous vampires alive and that he takes after them. He's known even though he is a freshman." said Natalie who looked more awake since this was gossip.

I stared back at Kane but here was no longer there. The morning bell rang and we all got up to go to our classes.

"I hope I will see you today Mia" Bradford said turning the corner.

I walked to my first class which was potions, ugh potions so early in the morning? I sat in the middle of the classroom, not wanting to sit in the back and be suspected as a trouble maker and not wanting to sit in the front to be named as teachers pet. It just so happen that Kane was in this class but of course sitting in the back. Since I had come to this school a month after they started I had missed some stuff, especially knowing already how to make a healing potion. When my teacher wrote on the board that we are going to be making a vanishing potion I decided to raise my hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Razbit said seeing my hand up.

"Well I am new here so is there any thing I need to catch up on?" I asked. At this point every one stopped taking out there stuff and turned to stare at me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Cromwell" Mr. Razbit said checking the attendance sheet.

"Yes I am" I said cringing back in my seat from everyone looking at me.

"What house are you in Miss Cromwell?"Professor Razbit asked.

"Er, you see professor I'm not really in any house, I'm half wizard half vampire" I said in a small voice. Most of the girls sneered and turned away. Were half and half people bad?

"Yes, I see. Well Miss Cromwell you have missed just the basic elements of potion making, come in after all your classes or during lunch and I shall have my star pupil show you the basics. For now you may just catch up on reading the first three chapters of Potion Making 101" Mr. Razbit said and continued to conduct the class. I wondered who his star pupil was as I pulled out my book and turned to chapter one.

"Potion making dates back millions of years ago. In this book I shall teach you the basics of potion making and how to create potions that could save your life or cause you to lose it— "

"Have you seen her outfit?" giggled a girl from behind me.

"Just what we need, another girl trying to be the center of attention" said another girl.

"Dude she is hot!" a cute guy said from the front.

The only one who seemed to not to say anything was Kane. He sat in the back with his cauldron burning and mixing powders and liquids into it. He looked very concentrated as he looked from his book to the board and back to his book again. And then he caught me watching him and stared at me for a split second then looked back to his book. I turned away quickly and read my book some more. But it was impossible, there was people gossiping about me, some good and some bad. Was this really going to be my most hated period?

Chapter 4

The next class wasn't so bad. Of course I had to explain to all of my teachers that I was new and I needed to catch up. But the strange thing was that Kane was in my potions class and my History of Vampires class. The thing was wasn't potions for wizards? I decided not to worry about this as I walked into my History of Wizards class.

I sat down in the middle which tended to be my rightful place. Most of the people who were in my potions class were in this class including Kane, except for some who I guessed had a different period of potions. There was this girl with long black straight hair with glasses who just plopped herself right next to me.

"Hello I am Michelle Daniels, you must be new because I have never seen you before, and because you are sitting in Kyla Ridgeback's seat" she said taking out her book. I moved real quickly not wanting to get in cahoots with this Kyla Ridgeback.

"Good idea. What's your name?"She asked staring at me.

"Mia, Mia Cromwell" I said looking at the door for Kyla.

"You're the one that they have been talking about" she said pointing to my out fit. "People have been talking about your outfit and how you are like staying in the third floor tower and all" she said looking at my confused face.

"Yeah that's me" I said taking my stuff out.

"Oh great here comes the devil" Michelle said looking at the door.

I looked up and saw the most flawless person I have ever seen. She walked with confidence like she owned the place, well Ridgeback so her dad Professor Ridgeback owned the place. She had on a blue uniform on of course. She sat in the seat I had moved from previously. But behind her was I supposed her followers. But they didn't look as near beautiful as Kyla. I turned and thanked Michelle for telling me before hand that I was sitting in Kyla's seat. The class started with my Wizard History teacher Mrs. Lionel who called roll and then realized that I had not been on her list before and told me to stand up and introduce myself.

"Um, my name is Mia Cromwell and I am from Seattle, Washington. I am not in any house because I am half and half" I said quickly and sat down. Every one was quiet for a moment, and then Mrs. Lionel spoke.

"Thank you Miss Cromwell for that wonderful introduction" she said and she continued on with the roll.

"Don't worry, she did that to all of us on our first day" Michelle said smiling.

Mrs. Lionel told us to grab a partner and read the first three chapters of the Wizards War part one. Michelle quickly scooted her desk to mine and closed her book.

With my confused face she said "I have already read this part and the next, oh and the whole book" she said.

"Wow you don't waste time learning do you?" I asked closing my book too, I mean why bother?

"Well when you don't have a lot of friends you get bored and well I like to read" she said looking sad.

"Well now you do have a friend" I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and I did too but it quickly turned into a frown. Michelle turned around to see what it was.

"So this is the new student I have been hearing so much about" said Kyla in the coldest voice you could have ever imagine.

"Yeah, this is Mia" Michelle said turning back to me.

"Did I ask you?" Kyla said and her followers laughed.

"No but I said it any way" said Michelle standing up. Uh-oh catfight.

"Sit back down where you belong" said Kyla surprised that Michelle stood up in the first place.

"Who died and made you queen of this school?" Michelle demanded right in Kyla's face. I turned to look at the teacher but she seemed to have stepped out for a moment. And then there was Kane, who was starring at us but not moving an inch. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he just got out of his seat and walked out of the classroom.

"I will ruin you Michelle, so if your smart you will sit your smart ass down" Kyla said reaching for her wand out of her pocket.

"Em, em" Mrs. Lionel cleared her throat. Michelle and Kyla turned around.

"Well, you girls know the rules, so get your bags and make your way to your house presidents" Mrs. Lionel said with a stern voice. First rule: never get on Mrs. Lionel's bad side. Michelle and Kyla picked up their bags and walked out the door. I sat back down and opened up my book. I was reading the introduction when Kane came over and sat next to me.

"hi" I said looking up from my book.

"hello" he said opening his book up too.

"listen, thank you for getting the teacher, I really appreciate it" I said staring him straight in the eye. His eyes I couldn't believe were a mocha brown, which is like my favorite drink.

"no problem, you looked like you needed help" he said staring at my eyes too. There was a long scilence until he asked me about where I came from.

"well I'm from America, you know the home of the first Mc Donalds?" I said laughing. He laughed too, and said he was from Russia.

"are you in the wizard's house?" I asked doodling on my paper.

"Uh, I am not. I'm in the vampire house" he said looking at his book.

"But I thought potions and History of Wizards were only for well wizards?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Well yeah they are but my mum and dad wanted me to explore my horizons and take potions and History of Wizards" he said twiddling with his fingers.

"Oh, well sounds like your parents want you to achieve" I said thinking about what Natalie said. '_His parents are the most dangerous vampires alive.'_

"Yeah" he said looking down again. I thought at this moment that Kane really wasn't all scary. I think in order to know him you have to actually speak to him. The bell rang for lunch and Mrs. Lionel yelled that she wanted this chapter read by Friday. I walked out with Kane and we headed to the dining hall. I I didn't know if Kane expected me to sit with him at his table. But then I saw Bradford, Natalie and Bryon sitting with tons of other sophomores and figured that they wouldn't miss me.

I got in line and gave them my new identification card that was on my dresser this morning. I ordered something that I could eat real fast before the bell rings. Kane ordered a double cheeseburger with pickles, ugh boys. Kane and I went to his table and began to eat/then two hands covered my eyes and said "guess who?"

"Um, Michelle?" I guessed.

"Dang! You are really good at that" she said and sat down.

"Oh hi Kane" she said looking at Kane.

"Hello Michelle" he said and turned back to his cheeseburger.

"How do you know Kane?" I asked.

"Oh he and I used to be partners in W.H." Michelle said opening up her pudding cup. I guessed that W.H. meant Wizard History.

"Oh okay" I said quietly. The lunch period went by quickly since Michelle was the only one talking. She said how Kyla told professor Reline that Michelle had started the argument, and how that Kyla is in her father's office eating lunch.

"I mean what a spoiled brat!" Michelle exclaimed to me and Kane

"At least Professor Reline only gave me one week of community service" Michelle said sipping her diet soda. Kane and I agreed that Professor Reline shouldn't have given Michelle community service. Then the bell rang and Michelle, Kane, and I went our separate ways, Kane to his Art History elective, Michelle to AP Calculus and me to my Biology elective. I had Control and techniques after this period, and then Spells and Charms with Michelle.

I walked up a flight of stairs and ran all the way to the back of the school to a small classroom. I looked around the room and I saw Bradford sitting at one of the desks copying what was on the board.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this class" I said sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Mia, yeah this is one of my electives" he said closing his notebook.

"Oh, so you like biology too?" I asked copying what was on the board which was how to dissect a squid.

"Yeah, even though we are you know cutting animals up" he said with a disturbed voice.

"Well it is for science" I said closing my notebook.

"Yeah I guess" he said. "Hey Mia—"

"Okay students, today we are dissecting squids" said my biology teacher Mr. Packard.

I stared at Bradford because he was about o ask me something before Mr. Packard began to speak.

"You may now start paring up with your lab partners" Mr. Packard said.

I raised my hand to ask Mr. Packard who was supposed to be my lab partner.

"Yes Ms. Cromwell I presume?" he said.

"Yes sir. I was just wondering who I was supposed to be paired up with" I said.

"Well since Mr. Graham here doesn't have a partner, you can pair up with him this year" said Mr., Packard smiling. And with that he left us to dissect our squid.

"Well Bradford, looks like we are partners" I said meeting him at the lab table.

"Don't worry, I 'm not complaining" he said and winked.

Oh. My. Gosh. Bradford just winked at me! What could this mean? Wait calm down Mia, this probably doesn't mean anything.

"Me either" I said under my breath.

"Sorry?" Bradford asked.

"Um, nothing. Want to start dissecting?" I asked.

Chapter 5

I was daydreaming in my Control and Techniques class about Bradford and I would graduate and then live in the country and live happily ever after until Kane walked in and sat right in next to me.

"Hi Kane!" I said really happy to see him and kind of not because I couldn't daydream about Bradford.

"Hi Mia, how was your last class?" he said smiling. He smiled? I could see his fangs. They were sharp, sharper than mine even.

"Oh it was good. I already knew someone in that class so I wasn't by myself" I said thinking of Bradford.

"Oh? Who was it? Hopefully not Kyla" he said laughing.

"No, his name is Bradford" I said doodling on my notebook again. If I kept this doodling up I wouldn't have any paper.

"Bradford? Mia he's—"Kane started to say but was cut of by our teacher.

"Today students we will be in the gym working on simple defense mechanisms" said my teacher Mr. Hewett. Some boys exclaimed in joy, some girls groaned because they didn't want to mess up their hair or break a nail. These girls sure weren't like the girls back home.


End file.
